The present invention relates to an automobile seat belt winding device.
An automobile seat belt is generally provided with a seat belt retractor for locking the seat belt in case an accident occurs and for winding it into a retracted position when it is not in use. In such a known retractor, a spiral spring is utilized to impart a winding force to a shaft onto which the belt is wound. The belt, therefore, always has a tension due to the force of the spiral spring. Therefore, a considerable force is necessary to buckle the seat belt. In addition, the driver and passengers have a feeling of constriction while wearing the seat belt, and, as a result, some persons feel uncomfortable wearing such a seat belt despite its protective characteristic.